It is a long range purpose of the project to study the control mechanisms important in regulating protein synthesis in normal and malignant lymphoid cells. The organization of immunoglobulin light and heavy chain genes and the control mechanisms that select those to be transcribed into RNA and then expressed in protein synthesis are being studied. Particular attention is being given to the molecular genetics of membrane bound IgD and IgA since membrane Igs may be receptors for antigens. We have prepared cDNA clones of mouse migD and are attempting to do the same for mIgA. We have undertaken a study of the expression of various oncogenes in mouse and human plasmacytomas in hopes of finding clues to the mechanisms responsible for their carcinogenesis. We have discovered that the myc oncogene is genetically altered and transcribed in unusually large amounts in plasmacytomas. We have further discovered that the myb oncogene is altered and transcribed into unusual sized RNAs in certain lymphomas induced by Abelson leukemia virus but from which the transforming virus was lost. We are investigating whether the alteration of the myb proto-oncogene may explain the "hit and run" transformation seen with some oncogenic viruses.